This is Berk?
by Wildatheart843
Summary: Everything was going great. Toothless took us on a romantic flight, Astrid's holding onto me tight, we were soaring through the bright night sky. Then the storm clouds came, and everything changed. What is this new island? And why does it look strangely like Berk? First movie meets Second!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back! And with a new story! This isn't part of my TttF AU, but I had this idea, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out._

 _Also, if it sounds a little jumpy, I'm sorry. Whenever I had free time this week, I just added a little each time, so If it sounds a little off, I'm sorry!_

 _Not sure when the next update will be, but I hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _HTTYD1 Timeline/Characters_

"So, what now?"

Hiccup and Astrid were soaring through the night sky on the back of the pitch-black Night Fury, coming down from the highs caused by the near death/romantic ride Toothless played out. Astrid had her arms wrapped around Hiccup's waist, waiting for his response.

"I-wait, what is that…" Hiccup's thoughts cut off as he looked forward, seeing dark storm clouds fast approaching the trio in the sky. "Uh, I think there's a storm headed our way, we'd better turn back." Astrid nodded and gripped the young Heir tighter as he tapped Toothless, gesturing to return to the village. The Night Fury did as told and turned, only to spot the dark clouds rolling in from that direction as well. The teens spotting them, looked around at every direction to see they were surrounded by the oncoming storm.

"Hiccup… what do we do?" Hiccup bit his lip in thought.

"We… we fly through it, try to get back to Berk." Hiccup nudged Toothless to head into the storm in the direction of their little island. Astrid looked around nervously.

"Have you ever actually flown in a storm?" Hiccup's slumped shoulders sent her into a new level of worry as they breeched the clouds. As soon as they entered the murky darkness, they were drenched by rain water, their clothes and hair completely soaked. Hiccup leaned down, pushing himself into the saddle, Astrid following, as he tried to guide Toothless through the rain.

"That storm came out of no where!" Astrid shouted over the rain. Hiccup nodded and looked over his shoulder to check on the teen clinging to him. The two jumped at the sound of thunder crashing over them.

"Let's just hope we get out of here quickly, before anything bad happens!" Hiccup yelled back over the sound of wind and rain.

They flew for another ten minutes before finally seeing a sun patch through the dark clouds. The two smiled happily, Hiccup urging Toothless to fly towards it. They reached the end of the storm, bursting into the bright sunlight shining down on their little island… wait… sunlight? Astrid looked up in confusion, seeing the sun high in the sky indicating close to noon.

"Hiccup? I thought we left around dusk…" Hiccup looked around, eyes narrowed slightly at the very much midday sunlight. He then noticed the distinct outline of Berk.

"I… I don't know, let's just head back to the cove." Toothless ceased his hovering, and surged towards the island, Hiccup changing the foot peddles as needed. The soon reached view point of Berk, only to look down even more confused.

New buildings littered the island, buildings that definitely weren't there before, along with what looked like little buckets and systems spread over top of them. What should have been the large torches used for Dragon Raids, were now filled with what looked like… fish? The village was looking more lively than it had in years, along with a large lineup at the forge. But, what caught the teens attention the most, was the dragons. They were everywhere! On buildings, flying in the sky, lounging on the ground, eating fish from the torches… the island was nearly covered in them. Hiccup looked back at Astrid, an uneasy expression shown on his features.

"Astrid… I'm not so sure we're on Berk anymore…"

0o0o0

 _HTTYD2 Timeline/Characters_

"You will NEVER hold onto those dragons, YOU HEAR ME? Drago is coming for them ALL!"

Hiccup and Astrid flew away from the mangled boat covered in ice, leaving the angry trappers behind them. The soared through the sky quickly, looking like little blurs from the ground. Once they deemed it save to slow their pace, they did so, pulling up next to each other. Hiccup glanced down from his spot slightly above Astrid and her Nadder, looking said Nadder over for any injuries.

"Is Stormfly okay?" Astrid looked up and smiled with a nod, petting her dragons neck soothingly.

"Yeah, she'll be okay, just shaken up a little." Hiccup returned her smile with one of his own as they continued towards Berk.

Hiccup bit his lip in thought. _Other dragon riders?_ What did that Eret character mean by other riders? Are their more? There must be if they think Berk caused all that destruction, because it certainly wasn't them… and who was this _Drago Bloodvist_ person? Even his name spoke volumes as to the danger he could bring…

"Hiccup."

Hiccup jumped at the sound of his name, releasing his bottom lip from the hold his teeth had on it. He looked over to see Astrid's worried glance.

"Yeah?"

"What's on your mind? That's your thinking face you have going on there," Hiccup chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Well, I mean, obviously we have to tell my Dad about what we saw, and what they said, but… but what if he won't listen?" Astrid sighed.

"Hiccup…"

"Astrid, I told you what happened earlier when he brought up making me Chief! I flaked! The last thing he'll want to do is listen to me try to explain what happened during another one of my 'adventures' when he was trying to bring up something important!" She smiled slightly at his worrying.

"Hiccup, you're worrying for no reason! I'm sure everything will be fine as long as you make sure he doesn't just brush you off. Just make sure he listens, 'cause I don't know about you, but I think this is kind of important information for the Chief of a dragon riding tribe to know." Hiccup sighed, but nodded, taking a deep breath as Berk came into view.

"I hope you're right…"

0o0o0

 _HTTYD1 Characters_

Toothless landed in the Cove, his passengers dismounting by the lake as they looked around at the slightly more deteriorated scenery than what they saw just earlier. Hiccup then looked into the crystal blue waters, noticing a shiny, metal-like object resting on the lake floor. Rolling up one sleeve he bent down and reached into the water, gripping the handle of the object. Pulling it out, he rubbed some of the moss from it before his eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly as he took in the sight of the very much rusted metal.

"No way… this is my dagger…" He abruptly stood up, turning to face a thoroughly confused Astrid.

"Your what?"

"My dagger!" Hiccup thrusted the rusted weapon into her hands, pacing slightly, running his hand through his hair. "I threw it in there when I met Toothless to gain his trust... but that was only a few weeks ago! It couldn't have rusted that much that fast!" Astrid looked down at the weapon, then back to Hiccup, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Are you sur-"

"Astrid." Hiccup cut her off, spinning around, eyes wide. "That is my dagger, this is our Cove," He gestured to himself and Toothless, "but this," he then spread his arms out, gesturing to everything around them, "is not Berk… at least not the one we know."

"How could this not be our Berk? You're not making any sense!" Hiccup inhaled deeply.

"You saw the village from the sky just like I did! It was covered in dragons! And, if I remember correctly, dragons are Berk's sworn enemies, who fight each other almost every week!" Astrid looked at Hiccup in surprise, having never heard him actually raise his voice at, well, _anyone_ before. She sighed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the exit of the Cove.

"Tell you what, let's just head back to the village and see what's going on, okay?" Hiccup grumbled slightly, then nodded. He turned to the large black dragon sitting patiently.

"We'll be back in a nit bud, okay? Just stay here, and stay hidden." Toothless warbled in understanding and laid down by the lake, bathing in the afternoon glow of the sun, as his rider and his friend left the confinement of the Cove.

Hiccup and Astrid soon reached the edge of the forest, leading the way into Berk. They were just about to step onto the village grounds when a voice called out from behind them.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" The teens froze, then turned, large smiles on their faces as they recognized the familiar voice.

"Mulch! Bucket! Thank goodness! Maybe you can help us figure out what's going… are you guys okay?" Hiccup's sentence trailed off into a question, slightly concerned at the wide-eyed gaze the two Vikings were giving them. Hiccup and Astrid shared a look, before jumping in surprise as hands reached out, holding their arms to their sides. The two men started leading them into the village quickly, the teens trying, but failing to avoid the surprised, and slightly off-putting looks the villagers were giving them as they made their way up to the Chiefs house.

Mulch pounded a fist onto the door frame, making Hiccup look up in confusion. This was his house anyway… why were they knocking if he was standing right there? Before he could think of an answer to his question, the door opened, revealing Stoick. The Chief looked older to the teens, more grey hairs in his beard than what they remembered, and a drastic change in clothing.

Stoick looked at the two fishermen, ready to ask what the trouble was, before he looked down, his eyes almost popping out of his sockets. He stared at the two teens in front of him, gaping like a fish, trying to find the right words to say, ending up letting out a squeaky;

"W-what?"

The two men behind Hiccup and Astrid just simply shoved the confused teens towards the Chief, Stoick steadying the two before they toppled over.

"We have no idea what's going on, or how this happened Chief. Figured you'd want to handle it. Found them by the forest." Stoick just simply nodded, hurriedly thanking the two before shutting the door, then turning to the confused teenagers behind him.

"Hey Dad? W-what's going on?"

0o0o0

 _HTTYD2 Characters_

Hiccup and Astrid landed near the forge, the former quickly switching his prosthetic and jumping down, running towards Gobber, Astrid not far behind.

"Gobber! Have you seen Dad?" Gobber nodded and pointed at the house on the hill absentmindedly.

"He's at the house. Hurry back! Got some work for ya to finish lad!" Hiccup just nodded and ran up to the hill, Astrid following him quickly. They made their way up the steps, passing a dumbstruck Mulch and Bucket, but not paying them any mind. Hiccup slowed his run as he neared the door, pushing the handle and making his way inside.

"Dad, we really have to-" Hiccup froze at the sight in front of him. He heard Astrid gasp behind him and freeze as well.

Standing in front of them were their fifteen-year-old selves.

 _Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello fellow Dragonites! It's been a while! I'm so sorry for such a long delay, but second semester started, and things just got crazy hectic, and I haven't had any time to write! Add the fact that we had power outages and snowstorms every time I actually did have time to write, and you get a month's delay in updates… BUT, I am back, and will HOPEFULLY have more time to write and update quicker!_

 _Thank you soooo much for the positive feed back! My email crashed, so I haven't been able to get to the reviews you left, so no shout-outs this chapter, but hopefully the next!_

 _One last thing… RTTE SEASON 4! I won't spoil anything, cause I'm not about that life, but can I just say… wow… that was probably the BEST season so far! After finishing it, I sat in front of my laptop and just stared, like did all that actually happen!?_

 _Anyways! Enjoy this long over-due chapter!_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Oh the gods hate me!"

All eyes turned to the elder version of Hiccup, watching as he groaned and held his head in his hands. The two young adults moved away from the door and made their way towards the table, Hiccup sinking into the seat as Astrid leaned up against it, arms crossed over her chest. All eyes then turned to their 'little' problems.

"Ho-wha-I swear, if this is another prank by the twins I'll-" Astrid rested a hand on her flustered boyfriend's shoulder, stopping him mid sentence, then looked to Stoick for an explanation. The Chief sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I have no clue how they got here, nor why they're here. All I know is that we need to get them back to their time."

"Time?"

Everyone jerked their heads to the young teens standing still, confusion shining in their eyes as they watched the exchange. Hiccup was the one that spoke up, albeit tentatively. The young Haddock looked at the elder two in what could only be labeled as a look saying _what the heck is going on_.

"W-what do you mean time? What is going on?" He prodded. Astrid nodded along, wondering the same thing. The adults shared a look and sighed. Hiccup took a deep breath and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm, well, you… from the future-apparently." The elder Haddock boy smirked at the astonished expression on his younger counterpart's face.

"Y-your m-me!? H-how Is that possible!" 15-year-old Hiccup stared at his so called future self in bewilderment. Surly this tall, strong, good looking guy was not him…

Hiccup shrugged, then stood up, moving towards the two confused kids. He came onto Hiccup's side and rested a hand on his shoulder, then gestured to Astrid who was still by the table.

"And that is you." He nudged the 15-year-old girl with a grin. Astrid's jaw dropped slightly, for once being speechless.

"No way, t-this is not happening… How are we in the future!?" Hiccup sighed at his younger self. He sometimes forgot what he was like as a kid. He brought a hand up to rest on the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly? I have no clue, but in the mean time, it wouldn't do any harm to show you two around the village, would it?" Hiccup looked to his father for approval.

"Just keep them out of sight of the villagers until I figure out how to tell them." Stoick requested. At that moment, Toothless leapt down the stairs from where he entered from Hiccup's room through the window. Young Astrid jumped back into her older self, while young Hiccup just stood and stared, first in surprise, then confusion.

"Toothless? I thought I left you in the cove…" He looked up at his older self -did he really grow to be that tall?- watching the fond smile appear on his face. Hiccup chuckled and shook his head.

"Naw, that's our time Toothless… you said you left your Toothless in the cove?" Hiccup nodded in answer, rubbing his hand over Toothless' nose. Elder Hiccup nodded and turned to his girlfriend.

"Okay, Astrid-and, uh… Astrid? Man, this is going to get confusing…" Hiccup rubbed his temples, only stopping at Astrid's voice.

"How about we just… shorten their names? Make it easier?" Hiccup shared a look with the two younger teens, and getting no objections, nodded.

"Alright, that could work. So… Hic and Ast I guess?" The teens smiled and nodded. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, happy the younger two were being fairly compliant. Hiccup started towards the back door, Toothless hot on his heels.

"Let's go get your Toothless, and then we'll take you on a ride around Berk while Dad gets a meeting together to explain what's going on. We can show you what's changed." The teens smiled and nodded, following Hiccup, Astrid pulling up the rear. "We'll be back in a bit!" Hiccup called out to Stoick before shutting the door.

"Okay. Ast, you're with Astrid on Stormfly, Hic you're with me." Hic nodded, and moved to hop onto Toothless, only to stop at Ast's hand on his arm.

"Who's, Stormfly…?" As if answering her question, said Nadder stepped around the side of the house, walking over next to her rider. Ast blinked a couple times, before slowly moving towards the dragon. Hiccup looked on in confusion.

"Wait… if Ast doesn't know Stormfly..." Hiccup turned to the teen next to Toothless, "What is the last thing you remember before you showed up here?" Hic thought for a moment.

"I remember Astrid figured out about me and Toothless, then we sorta kidnapped her and took her on a ride… then there was a storm… that's all I remember." Hiccup looked at Astrid in surprise, a silent conversation being shared. _They haven't seen the Queen…_ Hiccup spared a glance at his left leg-or rather, what was left of it. He heard Hic's breath hitch and looked up, seeing all the blood drain from his face. He rushed over, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder, trying to prevent the inevitable hyperventilation spell to come.

"Hey, hey! Don't-don't worry, I will explain everything later. Right now, let's just go see Toothless." Hic nodded numbly, then shook his head, as if trying to clear it, and looked up at Hiccup. He took a deep breath, and then gave a shaky grin. Hiccup nodded and mounted Toothless, holding out his hand for Hic to climb up. He took the outstretched hand and was pulled onto the saddle, resting his hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

"Ready?" The two looked over to see Astrid and her younger self already situated on Stormfly. The boys nodded and watched as the Nadder took off. Hiccup looked back and smiled.

"Hold on tight! We've learned quite a lot in five years." With that, Toothless leapt from the ground and into the air. Hic yelped as he was tossed back slightly. Hiccup felt little arms wrap tightly around his waist and smiled as he looked back, seeing his younger self holding onto him tightly. Hiccup would never admit it to anyone, but he was excited to have his younger self around. It was kind of like having a little brother.

The two looked down as they soared through the sky, watching as the villagers all made their way towards the Great Hall. Hic tightened his grip slightly as the wind shifted.

"Looks like Dad called that meeting… will we be able to go into the village after we see Toothless? I really want to take a closer look at that fire prevention system…" Hic bounced slightly in his place, making Hiccup laugh at his child-like tendencies.

"Yeah, they should be done by the time we get back." Hiccup chuckled as he felt Hic's head move from one side to another, looking at the new Berk.

"I can't believe how much Berk has changed… How did all this happen!" The cove came into view, and Hiccup watched as Astrid landed Stormfly there.

"I'll explain later, don't want you falling off mid-flight," Hic tilted his head in confusion at that, "besides, we're here!" Toothless landed in the cove near the lake, his passengers hoping off and looking around the area. Hiccup squinted in confusion, turning to face an equally confused and slightly worried Hic. "I thought you said you left your Toothless in the cove?" Hic nodded offhandedly, not really paying attention as he started moving around the grassy area.

"I did… Toothless? _Toothless!_ " Hic kept looking around as he called his dragon's name. Getting no response, his shoulder's slumped as his gaze moved to the ground. Hiccup sighed and walked over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. Hic looked up in despair. "He was right here!"

Hiccup looked up at the girls, seeing that they were watching him. He sighed and twisted his younger self around to face him, kneeling down to his height.

"I'm sure Toothless is fine. Maybe he was just sent back to your time after he dropped you off?" Hic just sighed and looked down. Hiccup frowned and placed a finger under his chin, forcing his head back up. "Hey, don't worry. Toothless can handle himself! In the mean time, why don't we all take a walk around the village, see what's been happening for the past couple of years." Hic smiled softly and nodded. "Good, let's go. I'm sure Dad's probably finished with the meeting by now, so let's head to the Great Hall first."

Astrid walked up to Hiccup and gently punched his arm as the younger teens mounted the dragons.

"I think someone seems to enjoy having him around." Astrid nodded in Hic's direction, Hiccup following her gaze as he rubbed his arm slightly. He smiled fondly as he watched Hic and Toothless play around.

"What can I say? I've always wanted a little brother, and now I sorta have one, even if he is just my past self." Hiccup grinned and the two adults part ways to mount their dragons. Toothless and Stormfly took off with their riders and headed towards the village.

0o0o0

After a long evening at the Great Hall trying to explain everything to the villagers, and then another little while spent talking to Hic about the future, Hiccup was practically exhausted. The two Haddocks were sitting on Hiccup's bed, waiting for Gobber and Stoick to be back with Hiccup's old one for Hic.

"I still can't believe I was the one who stopped the 300-year-old war! And lost my leg in the process!" Hiccup laughed and ruffled Hic's hair.

"Well, believe it! Cause it's true! I wouldn't have this thing if it wasn't." Hiccup lifted his left leg, chuckling slightly. His laughter died down at Hic's solemn expression. "What?"

"Does… does it hurt?" Hiccup sighed, knowing this question would have come up at some point.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, it was hard at the start, but it gets better. I only have a phantom pain every once in a while." Hic nodded and watched as Hiccup stood up, walking over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"Whatcha doing?" His answer was a red bundle of fabric being thrown into his face. He spluttered as he listened to Hiccup's laughter, pulling what was now identified as a shirt from his head. He tilted his head and looked up. "What's this for?"

"To sleep in. Figured it would be more comfortable then what you have on." Hic nodded, then looked up sheepishly. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Hic, I'm you. I've seen it all before." Hiccup chuckled turned back to the wardrobe, stripping his armor off and stuffing it into the closet. As he turned back to Hic, he couldn't help the laughter that sprung up from his throat. Hic had attempted to pull the shirt on, only to somehow manage to get it stuck, his arms positioned in a comical manner. Hic groaned and tried to move his arms again, only to make it even worse.

"... A little help here?" Hiccup continued to laugh as he made his way over to help the poor kid out. After getting the large shirt down and situated, Hiccup smiled at the red blush of embarrassment that crawled up Hic's neck. He smirked at his frown. "Oh yeah, hilarious isn't it." Hiccup rolled his eyes and shoved Hic down under the covers of his bed.

"Oh come on. Don't get all grumpy on me." He pulled the blankets over the teen, smiling as he yawned, his eye lids drooping. "I'll switch you over to my old bed when Dad and Gobber get back. For now, try and get some sleep." Hic nodded sleepily and rolled onto his side, his breath evening out, facial features softening as he fell into a slumber.

Hiccup sighed and stared down at his younger self. How does he get himself into crazy situations like this? He smiled and stood up, heading downstairs, only to pause and watch as Toothless curled up around the bed, looking up at his little charge. Hiccup continued down the stairs with a shake of his head.

No matter what crazy thing was thrown at him, some things never changed.

 _Tried to keep this as cliff-hanger-free as I could! And sorry if it was a little confusing at the beginning with the two Hiccup's… that was a little difficult to write… Hope you liked it, and I shall see you all next chapter! Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_It's been a while! So sorry for the nearly month-long wait, but I'm back with a new chapter, almost 3000 words, and currently 5 pages without the AN!_

 _If you want to know why this was so delayed, I got sick all last week, then March break was this week, so I spent it either catching up from the work I missed, or making a couple edits for my Instagram… (still haven't finished my math, but I really wanted to get this out!) And then, I just recently got REALLY into Miraculous Ladybug, so… yeah… *shrugs*_

 _I'm not sure when the next update will be, and I'm not going to make any promises, but I can assure you I will NOT abandon this story!_

 _Anyways, thank you so much for all the positive reviews and favorites/follows! I really wasn't expecting that kind of response! I'm so glad you're liking this story so far! (Just a little note; the first part of this chapter is what occurred with the girls at the same time as when Hiccup and his younger self talked in the last chapter.) So, without further adu… Chapter 3!_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Astrid and her younger counterpart sat on her bed, her telling stories from the future as the teen listened intently. They were both ready to sleep, but with all the excitement that happened that day, they stayed up for a short while to chat.

"So… Hiccup and I really end up together?" Astrid chuckled and nodded, smiling at the red flush on Ast's face.

"Yeah, we do-er you do? Thor this is confusing!" Ast laughed and waved it off, opting to change the subject.

"Anyways, no more boy talk. How did I go from me, to," Ast vaguely waved her hands towards the 20-year-old. "you? Cause Hiccup isn't the only one who changed considerably." Astrid smiled and stood up, moving towards the door and leaning her axe against the wall beside it. She turned back to Ast and smiled fondly at some memories.

"Well, with dragon fighting getting replaced by dragon training, I didn't have to train for hand-hand combat as often… guess it might half softened me a little, though some of that could have been Hiccup's fault." The two laughed, knowing how much of an anti-violence person the Haddock his.

"Well, from what you told me about your adventures on the Edge, I think Hiccup has probably loosened up on his anti-violence ways." Ast remarked. Astrid nodded in agreement, then moved towards her desk to blow the candle lighting the room up out.

"Yeah, with everything that has happened in the past few years, I guess we've all changed a lot… except the twins… I think they just got worse if anything." Ast laughed. "Anyways, we should get some rest, something tells me that tomorrow is going to be exhausting for all of us." Astrid blew out the flame and moved towards stairs, opting to leave her bed for the teen as she took the guest room on the ground floor. _(A/N: Probably not a thing in the real movie/show, but just roll with it!)_ They said goodnight, and Astrid left, leaving the young teen to her thoughts.

0o0o0

Hic's eyes flickered open as he felt someone shaking him by the shoulder. He looked up at the slightly blurry figure of a young adult with wild auburn hair. He blinked multiple times to clear his vision, then in surprise at the sight of a stranger standing above him. He jerked into a sitting position, baking up slightly.

"Whoa! Hey, it's just me!" He blinked again, and then everything rushed in at once.

The flight with Astrid.

The storm.

 _The future…_

Hic took a deep, calming breath, before smiling up at his elder self, finally recognizing who he was. He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hehe, sorry. Kinda forgot what all went on for a moment there…" Hiccup just smiled and nodded, ruffling the teens hair slightly as he straightened to full height.

"No worries. Had my own little freak out at the extra person sleeping in my room as well." They both laughed, then got up to get ready for the day. Hiccup pulled his armor on, then placed Inferno on his leg, while Hic was changing his clothes and slipping his brown vest on. The two then headed down the stairs and out the door.

"So, where to first?" Hic questioned, scratching Toothless under the chin as the Night Fury moved his way next to the boy. Hiccup looked around at the village for a moment, watching as people and dragons moved about the streets of Berk. He sighed slightly as he saw the long line of villagers waiting in line at the Forge, then switched directions to head there. The events of the day before ran through his head. The run in with those Trappers had him worried and anxious to talk to his father now that everything with the past-selves was settled.

"I need to talk to Dad about something that happened yesterday, before you two showed up." Hic nodded, then went to speak, only to stop at the sound of a Nadder's squawk. The boys spun around to see Astrid and her younger self jump down from Stormfly, making their way towards the two.

"Hello there, Milady." Hiccup smirked and grabbed Astrid's hand, then turned towards the younger two. "I need to borrow her for a minute, think you two can occupy yourselves until we come back?" Getting two affirmative nods, Hiccup dragged his girlfriend away from the two, and over to a fairly secluded part of the village, while still close enough to keep an eye on the teens.

"Hiccup?" Astrid questioned, narrowing her eyes at the now nervous adult.

"How am I supposed to go about explaining this to my Dad?" Astrid quirked her head to the side in confusion.

"Sorry, I'm confused… explain what?" Hiccup groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"The Trapper's, Astrid. I don't know what to do… should I even tell him?" Astrid sighed and grabbed one of his hands, idly playing with his fingers as she spoke.

"Hiccup, you have to tell him. Not only is he the Chief, he's also your Dad. We can't just leave this alone, you and I both know that's not an option." Hiccup grimaced slightly.

"That is, if I can even get a word in… with everything going on with our younger-selves arriving, he hasn't had time to reprimand me for my little escape from that Chief conversation. Now that everything is pretty well settled, chances are my luck has officially run out." The two turned their gazes towards where they left the teens, the sound of Toothless' chortle causing the action, and both laughed at the sight of the Dragon laying on Hic, Ast off to the side laughing so hard she was doubled over, hands wrapped around her stomach. The young teen tried to sit up multiple times, only to groan as Toothless licked him, and playfully glare at Ast, telling her to help him up instead of laughing. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's upper arm, then started tugging him towards the Forge, her other hand gesturing for the teens to follow.

"Let's just go talk to your Dad, then go from there. What's the worst that could happen?" Hiccup nodded, then laughed as he watched the teens coming towards them, Hic desperately trying to get Toothless' saliva off him, said dragon trotting behind him with a smug look on his face, and Ast trying to hold in the laugh threatening to come out at Hic's glare. Hiccup scratched Toothless under the chin and smiled at the two.

"When I said to keep yourselves occupied, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." They all chuckled at the playing glare Hic threw at the dragon.

"Trust me, it wasn't what I had in mind either." Astrid rolled her eyes and placed a hand on each teens shoulder.

"Anyways, let's head to the Forge, Hiccup's gotta talk to Stoick." Noticing the slightly panicked look show up on her boyfriend's face as they drew nearer to the building, she moved next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry." Hiccup placed his hand on hers, then moved into the Forge, watching as Gobber looked up at their approach.

"Well, guess who finally decided to show up for work!" He playfully swatted at the young adult, Hiccup dodging the swatting as he made his way inside, the others following behind.

"Sorry, but as you can see, I had other issues to worry about." Hiccup gestured to the two teens, ignoring the eyeroll sent his way by the blacksmith. He made his way through the mess of the Forge, and found his father in the midst of the chaos. Stoick let out a booming laugh and placed a hand heavily on his shoulder.

"Hiccup! How are our visitors enjoying the village?" Hiccup looked back to see Hic looking around at the different equipment in awe, the girls following with smiles as they greeted others as they moved through the crowded space.

"They're good- we're good, uh… Dad, could I have a wor-" Hiccup was cut off by Stoick twisting around with a large grin, an apron in hand, the brown fabric getting shoved into his son's hands.

"Something you're itching to tell me?" He then twisted back, making his way towards the window separating the crowd of villagers and them. Hiccup hung the apron back up and continued following his father, faintly aware of his younger counterpart having moved up next to him, a slight frown on his face at how their relationship didn't seem to change too much in five years.

"Um, not quite the itch your thinking of… but yeah…" Stoick nodded, completely misinterpreting the statement, and gestured to the line of people as the reached the window.

"Ah! Good man! Now, lesson one, a Chief's first duty is to his people, so…" As he called out the next number to be served, said person coming up and explaining what they wanted, Hiccup turned towards Hic with a grimace and shrug. Hic looked on in mild interest.

"Okay… something must've change, 'cause I have never seen him this happy…" Hiccup chuckled and nudged the teen's shoulder playfully. He then looked up as he watched Stoick turn around and head towards the work station for making saddles. He felt his fathers hand grab onto his arm gently, and get tugged with him. Hiccup stumbled slightly, then looked up, trying to catch the Chief's attention as he made his way towards the tool table.

"Uh, Dad? This is a little more important than building saddles…" Stoick shrugged him off and released his arm.

"Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people!" They were intercepted by Grump, the lazy dragon snoring loudly. Stoick scooted his way around him, the other two Haddocks following. "Excuse us, Grump." The large dragon stirred slightly at the noise, then his eyes widened at his rider's voice.

"Grump! You let the Forge die down again!" With a draconic roll of the eyes, Grump shot a blast of lava towards the forge, but in his sleepy state, managing to miss for the most part. Hiccup's eyes widened as he grabbed Hic and pulled him away from his close proximity to the fire, ignoring Gobber's next few words to check over the teen. Hic just nodded to say he was fine, and they both then continued their trek through the Forge. They looked over to see Stoick at Hiccup's workbench, gathering tools and throwing them into a box. Then, noticing Hiccup, he hands it over to him to finish up.

"There you go! Go on, have away." Hiccup rolled his eyes and collected some more tools, Hic picking a couple up from the ground and handing them to him, Hiccup taking them with a smile and nod of thanks.

"Ok, dad, but I seriously need to tell you about this new land we came across yesterday." Hic and Ast, who now arrived next to the Chief with Astrid, looked up at Hiccup in confusion. New land? This should be interesting. Gobber then moved closer, listening in on the conversation as he fixed his prosthetic with a new attachment.

"Another one!" While they were talking, the gang had managed to catch some of the conversation while passing by, and decided to stop in and see what was going on. The twins, noticing Hic, moved over to him and started poking him curiously, earning an annoyed, and slightly disturbed look from the teen. He moved closer to Hiccup, and the elder teen rest a hand on his shoulder as he watched his father move about to grab saddle-making material.

"Were there any new dragons?" Fishlegs piped up excitedly. Hiccup shook his head and left Hic's side, his father handing him a charcoal pencil to design the new saddle.

"We didn't stick around to find out… the folks weren't, particularly friendly." Hiccup commented, Astrid nodding in agreement. Gobber rolled his eyes at the two.

"Oh really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?" Hic chuckled quietly at his mentor's sarcasm.

"No, this was different! Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy, these guys were Trappers… Dragon Trappers." Hic's eyes widened and he looked to Hiccup in surprise, wondering why he wasn't told this sooner. Hiccup gave an apologetic look, the wave of his hand silently stating to explain later. Astrid hopped over the bench Ast was sitting on and stood next to her boyfriend.

"You should've seen their fort, all blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice… it was weird." Hiccup nodded and looked towards his father.

"I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it!" Gobber groaned and switched his prosthetic once again to a brush, grooming his mustache and eyebrows.

"You know, you two are going to get in serious trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life." Stoick nodded along with his friend, lifting the sheet of leather and moving it to the table saw, not noticing the exasperated look on his son's face.

"Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement!" Hic narrowed his eyes at his elder self, definitely demanding answers later. Hiccup just patted his shoulder, then pulled back on the handle used to start up the saw, turning it off. Stoick looked at his son, slightly surprised.

"They are building, a Dragon Army." Silence spread throughout the Forge, and even to the crowd outside, as they waited with baited breath for the Heir to elaborate. Hic and Ast both shared a look, surprise and worry lining their features. Noticing he finally caught the attention he needed, Hiccup continued. "Or, at least the guy they work for is… Dargo Bloodyfist, or something." Stoick and Gobber stared at each other with wide eyes, a silent conversation passing through. Tuffnut stepped up, beating a fist to his palm.

"I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!" Ruffnut nodded.

"Or mine!" Hic stared at the two, having already figured out they shared a Zippleback, and sighed with a facepalm. Looks like things didn't get any easier for him in the future. Ignoring the other adults conversing quietly, he turned back to watch the exchange between father and son. Stoick surged forward, grabbing Hiccup's shoulders, wide-eyed.

"Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?" Hiccup looked up in surprise, having never heard his father speak that nervous, or dare he say, _scared_.

"Uh, yeah. Wait… do you know him?" Instead of answering, Stoick rushed out of the Forge, leaving the young adults behind in confusion. Hiccup turned towards Astrid, who just shrugged her shoulders and gestured with a nod the Chief's way to follow him. Hiccup nodded, then grabbed his younger-self's wrist, pulling him out of the building, and towards the frantic Chief. Hic looked behind him to see Ast in a similar position as him with Astrid. He then hurried his steps slightly to match Hiccup's, and looked up.

"What's going on, and what do you mean by Dragon Trappers?" Hiccup grimaced and looked down. He sighed, then looked ahead again, now being able to tell Stoick was leading them to the underground Dragon Stables.

"I'll explain later. Right now, just stay by my side until we get this mess figured out."

 _Hope you liked it! I now have a pretty good outline of where this fanfic is going, (most likely following the HTTYD 2 plotline) but if you have any requests, please feel free to give them to me! I noticed some people wanted some moments between Astrid and her past self, so that's what the first part of the chapter was about. I also tried to add some friendly Hiccstrid in there with both timeline characters, so I hope it was to your liking!_

 _Review!_


End file.
